To Hold
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: Follow up to The Real you. Alexandra returns to Hogwarts, will she let Granger an Snape tell her the truth or will someone from the past take her away from Snape?
1. Chapter 1

To Hold- The Real You 2

The Dumbledore wedding was and a year later is still the talk of the Wizarding world. True to her word Alexandra left right after a year she found the pain had lessen enough for her to return home. Of course when she did she found a pile of letters waiting for her, sitting down next to the fire she poured herself a drink an went threw the letters. Most read the same 'How are you, were are you, write soon an hope you're well.' She dropped her glass how ever when she came across a letter with Severus Snape written on it. She had only given her address to her father ,, Harry and Draco. She could guess on which gave it to him. Ignoring the urge to toss it into the flames she opened it.

_My Dearest Alexandra,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, I'm sure if it has found you at all that you are displeased about it. But i have hope that time might have aloud you to forgive me my past actions against you. I miss you dearly my little angel. It is also my hope that if you have indeed open this letter an not fed it to the flames that it might be a sign that you are now willing to listen to me about what really happen that night you returned to me. I have been trying to tell you what happened between me an Hermione Granger..._

Alexandra stopped an folded the letter up though it has only been a year she had grown in that year an put all that behind her. Did she really want to revisit it? Looking down at the letter she decided she did not want to dig up the past it was best to let it lye. Placing the letter aside she pulled out a blank paper an grabbed a quill she began to write him back. When she finished it she sent it off with her owl another owl flew in her window an dropped a letter on her lap in big red letters it read:

MINISTRY OF MAGIC.

Fearing it was about her father she tore the letter open.

_Ms. Alexandra Dumbledore,_

_As of late Hogwarts has lost many of there Professors due to retirement. And just recently it has lost Headmaster Dumbledore an Deputy Headmistress Minerva. Although we have found most of the replacements the Headmaster/ Mistress post is still empty. We would be very grateful to have another Dumbledore fill it. We know you have very little or no skill in running a school but we are sure your father could help you . Please think long and hard about your answer for if you decline we will be giving the role to Hermione Granger. Please inform us of your answer as soon as you can._

_Minster of Magic,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

Alexandra put the letter down, everyone knew about Snape an Granger and herself. No doubt Fudge was hoping to use that to make sure a Dumbledore was still in that school. How childish as if she would take a job just because she hates someone else who was up for it. Grabbing a quill an paper she penned her replie.

"How can they wait for the last moment to replace the Headmaster?" Severus growled as they sat for there morning meeting.

"Maybe they assumed we'd pick one of use." Nathaniel the Transfiguration professor said.

"No. Hermione smiled. "They would have know Severus would put himself in charge an many of the Ministry people would not approve of that."

"How many times do i have to tell you women not to use my first name!" Severus growled.

"Why not, aren't you past the last name stage?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled as the mail owls flew into the room drooping off the post.

"It's from Alexandra! She wrote back!" Ron said tearing into the letter.

Everyone opened there mail,Severus sat in shock. He had never dreamed that she would read his letter or even write him back. Slowly he opened it.

_Professor Snape,_

_It was my understanding from the last time we spoke that you did not care for me or what i did. As for your letter i was not displease per say as i was shocked sense i my self did not leave my address for you ,one dose wonder how it is you got it. How ever back to your letter no it did not meet my fireplace i read most of it, yes i said most i didn't read it all. You see Severus in a year i have let my hate an anger go i have turned my back on that which hurt me. Yet if you feel you need my forgiveness it is yours to have i give it freely an hope it makes a difference in your life. I Alexandra Elizabeth Stone Dumbledore forgive one Severus Snape for any and all wrongs committed against me. An in closing may this truly be the last time we have contact._

_Alexandra Dumbledore._

Severus eyes fell to his lap were his letter had fallen, she had sent it back .She still hated him an he knew she would until she learn the truth, until then there was nothing he could do about it.

"What are we going to do the students arrive in five minutes an we don't have a Headmaster?" Ginger the History of Muggle studies Professor asked.

"We will do what we are suppose to do. Granger will great the first years, Draco will meet the rest an bring them into the Great hall. The first years will be sorted an I'll give them the rules." Severus told them.

Before anyone could say anything the fireplace came to life an every head turned as smoke burst out of it. When it cleared there was a hooded women standing in front of it.

"I guess it's new Headmistress." Ron smirked.

"An she knows how to make an entrance." Draco laughed.

Alexandra removed her hood an before anyone could anything Nathaniel had her in his arms an caught in a hot an heavy kiss. Everyone including Alexandra was shocked.

"Nathaniel Nights." She sighed when he broke the kiss.

"You remember me." He smiled still holding her.

"Your kissing has improved." She smiled back forgetting why she was there.

"Practice my dear makes perfect." He replied. "You grew your hair out, nice."

"Ahem, am i right in guess you are the Headmistress, if so we have students waiting." Severus hissed.

"Ah yes i heard your plan Snape an it sounds good, only I'll be giving the welcome speech an introducing are new professor." She smiled removing Nathaniel arms from her. "Nathaniel it would be best if you do not do that again in a meeting."

"But outside a meeting would be fine?" He asked

"Such a joker." She grinned. "Alright lets get going. " She said opening the door.

When every one was shorted an seated Alexandra stud up.

"Welcome back students an to the newer faces welcome I am your new Headmistress Alexandra Dumbledore.I would like to state first off, that although you all have been shorted into houses when in this room you are free to sit where you , no student is allowed into the forbidden forest or the third corridor of this school unless you wish an untimely and most painful death. If you look behind me you will notice four hour glass with your house color sand in them, everything you do here can get you or lose you points. Gain points the sand goes up loss them an the sand goes the end of the year the House cup will be rewarded to the house who gets the most points, the school is then decorated in there house i would like to introduce you to your professors." She said looking to her right she nodded an sat down.

"Thank you Headmistress. My name is Professor Nights, i will be teaching Transfiguration." He smiled standing up an waving before sitting down an the next teacher rose to there feet.

"Professor Storm i will be teaching History of Muggles."

"Professor of charms i am, Professor Katmen."

"Professor Wilson i teach Agent Ruins."

"Madame Jade, Herbology."

"I'm your new Nurse, Madame Lovestone."

"Draco Malfoy, Potions Professor."

"Professor Snape Defense."

"Granger Professor of Hogwarts a History."

"Ron Weasley Flying instructor."

"Welcome all, now let the feast begin." Alexandra smiled as the tables filled with food.

"Did i mention Alex how much you've grown to look like your mother?" Nathaniel asked.

"No, but thank you." She smiled sipping her drink.

"So the other Professors do you know them?" he asked.

"Some, Snape was my teacher an i went to school with Ron,Draco an Granger was a friend of mine."

"Was? What happened?"

"I would weather not say. How did you come to Hogwarts last we meant you were giving diving lessons.

"Your father asked me to come."

"My father really?"

"Yes, and when i heard you might be taking his place i couldn't say no. You are still single aren't you?"

"Yes an i plan on staying that way. I am not here to hook up an if i am the only reason you came here i suggest you step down." She told him putting her cup down.

"No, no i am here to teach as well." he smiled.

"Good, if you'll excuse me i have things i need to see to." She told him standing up an heading out only to stop behind Severus chair. "When you are done Professor Snape i would like to have a word with you in my office please." With that she headed out of the Great hall.

Severus of course finished his meal an headed to her office at once.

"Sherbet Lemon." He smiled father like daughter. Heading up he knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Going in he looked around an didn't find her. "Alexandra?"

"Take a seat Snape, I'll be down in a minute. " She called from up stairs.

He sat down an in two minutes she came down in a light white dress.

"You wish to speak to me?" Severus asked as she sat down.

"Yes about that letter,i had written it before i had gotten the letter asking me here. I am hoping we can both put the past behind us an have a good working relationship."

"Working relationship?" Severus asked.

"Yes a working ship if you will. You'll treat me with the respect that my title gives me an I'll treat you as a highly respected professor. And neither of us will bring up the past, i think its for the best really." She replied with a smile.

"An if i say no?" Severus asked.

"I was hoping we could behave like adults , but if i find that we can not work well together then i will have to replace you. I do not wish to do that. I do wish how ever that if you do wish to stay that you deliver the same massage to Granger. That will be all Snape, you may leave now." She said no longer smiling.

"We're not lovers, Granger an I." He said standing up.

"The not talking about the past thing starts now Snape." She replied looking over some papers.

Knowing he was not going to get anywhere with her right now he left an gave Granger her massage.


	2. Chapter 2 Alexandra gets called away

Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks everything was fine, unless of course you noticed one thing which Severus did. Headmistress Dumbledore was on a first name bases with every one minus himself an Granger. And it was really starting to piss him off, he planed on letting her know at tonights meeting.

"First thing on the agenda is Gingers seventh year students trip to muggle London. Is everything set for the trip?" Alexandra asked looking the room over.

"I have all the paper work but I'm still short two Professors." Ginger told her.

"No ones volunteered to help you?" Alexandra asked her.

"No Headmistress."

"Well then it's no longer up to them to volunteer. Granger sense you're a muggle born witch you will now be attending the field trip." Alexandra told her making note of it in her books.

"Yes Headmistress." Hermione replied.

"Snape you will also go." She informed him writing

"I have better things to do." Severus told her.

Slowly Alexandra set her quill down an looked up at him.

"I had hope that since you are a professor an a Master of something that you would have enough since in that skull of yours to know the difference between a request an a demand. Had i hope wrong Snape?" She asked as Ron an several others snickered.

Severus just glared at her.

"That Snape, is what we call a question one I'm sure you can answer it."

"I am aware of the difference." Severus snapped.

"I'm not your student Snape, lose that tone and wipe that expression off your face. It dose not scare me." She told him. "Now is there anything else?"

"Yes, it's about Mr. Brisk." Kathleen sighed.

"Is he still blowing things up?" Ron laughed before every head turned to the window as a hawk tapped at it.

"Sorry about that." Alexandra said pointing her wand at the window opening it, in flew the bird. "You." She smiled watching the hawk she remembered seeing as a child.

"That bloody bird's back again?" Draco sighed shaking his head.

"Bloody pest it is." Ron added.

"A friend of yours?" Nathanael asked Alexandra.

"No, that thing as been plaguing this school since those three came here." Severus said pointing to Hermione,Ron and Draco.

Alexandra turned her head as her own pure white dove started to make a fuss. "Sasha calm down, alright little one what do you want? " She asked the Hawk.

The Hawk flew down an landed on her shoulder, dropping a note on her desk. Snapping her fingers she gave the Hawk a fresh fish. The hawk ate the fish an flew threw the opened window. Pointing her wand at the widow it closed.

"Who knew it had an owner." Alexandra shrugged looking at them. "Now about Mr. Brisk just send him up to see me an we will work it out."

"Who sent the letter?" Draco asked.

"Yea, open it i want to know who that bloody bird belongs to." Ron added.

"I'd like to know why a letter was sent to you when bird was here before you were?" Severus asked.

Alexandra picked the letter up an looked at them. "Sorry, but the sender wishes me to read it in privet. So if there's nothing else..."

"There is." Severus said messing with his fingers. "I want to know why it is you feel the need to address Granger an myself by are last names?" Severus asked looking at her.

"Why do you call her Granger?" She asked leaning forward awaiting his answer.

"Because i dislike-" Severus stopped as she tilted her head an raised her brow.

"Is that all?" She asked looking her staff over, when they all nodded she smiled "Well then you are all free to go. Goodnight." She told them as they all got up an left.

All but two.

"Do you truly hate me Alexandra?" Hermione asked her heartbroken.

"Headmistress or Professor Dumbledore please." She corrected her.

"If you would just-"

"I do not care to have this discussion Granger. Lets justs say i do not care for the both of you as i once did. Now if you both would leave i have a letter to read." She told them.

"I have a question." Severus told her.

"By all means lets hear it." She said sitting back in her chair.

"How do you know Professor Night?"

"He was my second boyfriend, is that all?"

"Who was your first?" Granger asked.

"How is that any business of yours Granger?"

"Who was your first?" Severus asked.

"You both may leave now." she told them leaving no room to argue.

When they left she opened the letter.

_I stress very dearly, that you tell no one of this letter. No one. With that i am very glad to see you have come back home, an now the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Most impressive my dear. Now on to why i have written you. It is very important that you leave at once an come to Malfoy manor. Just say Draco L. Malfoy an you will be aloud safe entry._

Alexandra flipped the letter over, there was no name. Who the hell would be at Malfoy Manor the only Malfoy left was Draco an he hadn't step foot in the house since the end of the war. All common sense said to toss the letter into the flames, but as her eyes scanned the words again she felt worrier an loneliness in them. She had to go to who ever it was that wrote to her. That was another draw back to being an Emotional she would always follower her feelings instead of her head. An now that she was leaving school grounds she would need to appoint a deputy Headmaster. Alexandra spent all night thinking an in the morning she called a staff meeting.

"Geez Alex couldn't this have waited until after breakfast?" Ron whined rubbing his eyes.

"If it could have I'm sure it would have Weasley." Severus growled not to thrilled at being woken up either.

"Well we're all here an apparently all roses an sunshine." Nathaniel smiled.

"I'm leaving -"

"What!" They all shouted.

"If you all would kindly let me finish, i must leave the school on a very important matter. I should be back before the school trip. How ever since i have to leave i have decided to name the Deputy Headmaster." She told them.

"I wonder who that will be." Draco sneered as they all turned to look at Nathanael.

"No, it is not Nathaniel or any of the new Staff members. They do not know the ground well enough. No Ron it's not you either." She told him when he smiled."You still have some growing up to do."

"Well then it's me." Draco grinned.

"No Draco it's not, you'd make every house but your own would be to light." She said as everyone turned to Severus who looked to her in shock. "Snape you're perfect for the job so it's yours."

"I'm perfect for it or I'm just the last?" Severus asked raising his brow.

"You're the oldest member here, no one knows more about this school then you." She told him.

"When do you leave?" Hermione asked.

"Right after i send you all on your way. Snape if you need anything give a letter to Sasha an she will find me." Alexandra said standing up an putting her red cape on.

"Where is it you're going?" Severus asked when everyone left.

"I can't say. Now i really need to go." Alexandra replied heading for the door.

"Alexandra-"

"I'll be fine and I'm sure i will not be long. I will let you know when i return." She said cutting him off as she opened the door. Nodding Severus left closing the door she Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Alexandra eyed the huge home in front of her it was how she thought it would be, homey yet terrifying all in one. She walked on until she felt the wards,speaking Draco' full name she walked on. Wand at the ready she opened the door. It was very clean for a house no one lived in, not even the house elfs were around anymore.

"Who is it that wishes to see me?" She asked looking around the front room. Her head turned as she heard a noise searching for it she spotted the Hawk it was staring at her then it flew up the the hint She followed taking the stairs slowly, spotting a light coming from a room she went to it an froze as she opened the door.

"It can't be."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spotting a light coming from a room she went to it an froze as she opened the door.

"It can't be."

"But it is i assure you, Lucius Malfoy in the flesh." He smiled turning from the fireplace he stud at to grace her with a smile.

"You have all of five seconds to explain why your still alive before i stun you an call the Aurors." She told him pointing her wand at him but not walking into the room.

"If you would kindly lower your wand an have a seat i will explain everything. After all this is my house an having a wand pulled on me is very upsetting." Lucius grinned sitting down himself. "Can i get you anything, Brandy,Firewhiskey, Wine perhaps?"

"No, and I'll stay were i am thank you." She said placing her wand back up her sleeve. "Explain."

"First off i want you to know i love my son."

"Noted." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"The bird as I'm sure you've quested is mine, his name is Nightshade. I sent him to keep an eye on Draco for me."

"You had the bird spy on him?"

"No, watch him, protect him.I will admit that at one time i believed what the Dark Lord said, but like Severus after a time i wanted out. Unlike Severus when i came to my senesce there was no one there to help me. To leave could have meant death to my son."

Alexandra walked in an sat next to him. "So you stayed."

"So i stayed. I knew your father would win and i knew what my fate would be so i faked my death."

"Mr. Malfoy what do you want from me?"

"Lucius please, I knew your father would not believe me but i you will because i know what you are Alexandra. Your heart tells you i am not lying. I want you to help me get my freedom so i can see my son."

"What do you mean you know what i am?"

"Emotional. I knew everything that went on at that school. I could have told him everything. If he knew who your father really was how long do you think you would have stayed alive?" He said looking to her. "But as i said i didn't want to be a Death eater anymore so i kept everything to myself.

Alexandra stared at the fire for awhile before she spoke. "I will help you because i believe but most of all I'll help you for Draco." She said looking at him. "I know what it feels like to have a father who can't be a father to you. But you'll have to come back with me an stay in my second quarters so i can think of what to do an keep my eye on you. An you'll hand over your wand to me."

"Alright, shell we go now then?" He asked standing up an handing her his cane.

"You will behave do you understand me Lucius?" She asked taking the cane an standing up.

"Completely." He smiled grabbing some flew powder. "Alexandra Dumbledore'' office.

~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Am i to stay here all the time?" Lucius asked as she removed her robe.

"Yes an you are to speak to no one. Now if you excuse me i have to let my Deputy know I'm back." She said leaving him.

"Are you ever going to let them explain what happened?" Lucius asked standing on the stairs.

Alexandra stopped an turned to look up at him. "You know what happened You were spying on Snape as well."

"No, I was spying on you. I knew one day i would need your help, so i kept an eye on you as well." He smiled.

"Then you know about me an-"

"Draco? Yes i do."

"I see, well if you'll excuse me. Make yourself at home." She said leaving him an heading down to the Potions room.

", are completely brain dead!" Severus growled.

"Snape." Alexandra said stepping into his class room. "A word please." She said walking back out.

Severus followed her with his class looking on in hopes that he was in trouble.

"You're back." Severus stated.

"Yes, everything went fine i take it?" She asked.

"Yes Headmistress."

"Alright you may go back to your class. " She told him leaving him to teach.

Alexandra went back to her office an wrote a letter to the Ministry, when she would actually send it she wasn't sure yet. Placing the letter in a drawer she got up an went up stairs going to a wall she taped a brick an the wall moved aside allowing her to walk into her second quarters were she found Lucius reading.

"Why did you join them?" She asked sitting across form him.

"As i said i believe what he said,Mudbloods should not be in Hogwarts or any other magical school." Lucius replied sitting the book down.

"You said Mudblood, do you still feel that way then?"

"No, an excuse my use of the word. I have witness first had Miss Grangers full powers during the war. I don't like them but nor do i desire to see them all killed." Lucius answered her.

"Why did you want to leave, what happen that changed your mind?"

"The man had gone insane, all he cared about was Potter he didn't care if he killed every man an child as long as he got Potter. Or your Father, he really couldn't stand either of them."

"So if he had stayed on the path he had told you, you would have stayed?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you Alex." He sighed.

"When did you want to leave the Death eaters?"

"My Sons second year at Hogwarts, when they all thought he was the heir of Slytherin. By then it was to dangerous to leave."

"So the fact that your son might have been in danger made you want to leave Lucius?"

"Yes."

"How did you feel when he was ordered to kill my father?"

"I was horrified I knew he couldn't do it an if he even tried Dumbledore' or Potter would have killed him. Luckily Severus an your father put on a good show."

"Have you ever used any of the Unforgivables?"

"Yes." He said looking away from her.

"What ones?"

"All Three."

"Tell me about it."

"Alex-"

"Tell me about them Lucius." She told him sternly.

Lucius sat back an looked at her. "Why do you want to hear about it?"

"Because i asked you, if you want my help tell me." She replied.

Closing his eyes in pain he began. " I was twenty one when i first used the Impeiro curse on a muggle named Leona Liptune. I made her give me oral pleasure. Anytime i used the Impeiro curse it was for my pleasure."

"Do you remember all your victims names?" She asked watching him.

"There faces hunt my worst nightmares." He sighed. "The Cruciatus cursed i used when i was nineteen a muggle born named Petter Pendrum."

"Why?"

"He thought he was better then me so i proved him wrong."

"An the Killing curse?"

"The first one was used on Leona Liptune, i killed her when i was done with her."

Alexandra watched as a lone tear rolled down his face before he wiped it away, opening his eyes he looks to her.

"May i ask what was the purpose of us playing twenty questions?" He asked turning back into the Lucius Malfoy people feared.

"I only asked 12 questions but i will be asking more everyday until we've covered every thing you've done, good an bad. And you don't have to hide behind the hated Death eater mask Lucius. Here you don't need any masks, if you truly want me to help i need to see the real you." She told him taking his hand in hers.

"May i ask you a question?"

"You just did but go ahead."

"Who helps you?" He asked leaning forward.

"I don't need any help." She replied.

"You're surrounded by millions who love you yet you're still cry alone at night because you keep everything in. So when is it that the world gets to see the real you, when do we see Alexandra Elizabeth Stone Dumbledore'? The women an not just the name?"

"I deal with my-"

"No you don't you simply except them." He told her as she pulled her hand away. "Your best friend and the man that you love fucked an all you did was get mad an then forget it. You didn't really yell at them, you didn't fight nor talk. You just excepted it." He told her as she stud up.

"Lucius, if i am to help you please reframe from trying to analyze me is that understood?"

"I've upset you, that was not what i was trying to do i was merely trying to help. I understand it will not happen again." He told her with a smile.

"Good, I'll have lunch sent up to you." She told him leaving.

"Nightshade, I'll need you to take a little letter to Severus for me." Lucius grinned at the Hawk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What?" Alexandra asked Severus who was staring at her during dinner.

"You've been in your office all day i was wondering if everything was okay." Severus answered.

"Yea even Dumbledore was seen walking about." Ron added before stuffing his mouth full.

"She is Dumbledore." Hermione told him.

"I know what he meant. I have things to do that's all." She said as she spotted the Hawk flying into the hall her eyes widen as the bird flew to Severus.

"What the bloody hell?" Severus snapped as the Hawk landed on his shoulder dropping a the letter next to his plate.

"What dose it say?" Alexandra asked upset that Lucius would write to anyone in a time like this.

Severus opened the letter an read it to himself.

'Sometimes when words fail us actions speak louder an remember my friend seeing is always believing. I'm sure you know what i mean, good luck.'

"It's nothing." Severus said almost ashamed that he hadn't thought of this himself.

"Snape i want to know what was in that letter." Alexandra said facing him.

"I'm sorry Headmistress but i do not have to tell you. Excuse me." With that he stud up an left the great hall.

Alexandra rose from her chair and headed to her chambers. "Lucius Malfoy! What did i say about not talking to anyone?" She snapped slamming the door.

"An i haven't talked to a soul." Lucius said finishing his own dinner.

"I saw your Hawk drop a letter off to Snape, What did you say to him?"

"I wrote so i really haven't talked to any one."

"Malfoy!"

"Why call him Snape i mean you've both seen each other naked, are last names really-"

"Lucius I'm warning you. You know what i am do you really think you should play my emotions so?" She growled gripping the back of a chair in front of her for dear life.

"It was nothing really, he doesn't know where the letter came from. I will reframe from contacting anyone from now on." He told her walking to her. "Go to bed Alexandra you've worn yourself out to day."

"Yes I'll do that. You...you just behave." She sighed heading into her rooms

Severus reached his chambers and grabbed his Pensieve. For the first few weeks he had thought of using a potion on her but could never bring himself to do it, but this he could this. Focusing on all his thoughts of her he pulled them with his wand an placed them in the Pensieve. Unfortunately Severus would have to put his plan on hold, the next few month found Alexandra very busy. She appeared only for meetings, the rest of her time was spent with Lucius. She had him telling him every deed he ever did. It was when he retold his attacks that Alexandra saw him start to break, with every tale he came closer an closer until one night he broke down at her feet begging her to stop.

Alexandra closed her eyes, twice now she has seen the mighty an fearful fall at her feet.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucius cried looking up at her.

"You did this Lucius, theses are your crimes not mine. Do you think my father just let Snape go with out making him face his past? You can't move on until you settle up with your past." She told him slowly knelling down an taking him into her arms. "If theses memories didn't pain you then I'd know there was no hope for you. But it dose pain you, your grieve for those you've wronged now you can start to heal. I give you my word Lucius i will do everything i can to get you your freedom."

"I can see why Severus let you in." Lucius commented pulling back to look deep into her eyes, his hand coming up to cress her cheek.

"Lucius don't." She told him taking his hand away from her face.

"I feel calm in your arms, 's like coming home when you've been gone for years." He whispered brushing her hair back off her shoulders.

Her eyes closed as his fingers once again brushed her flesh. It had been so long sense she felt the warmth of another. "Lucius." She whispers opening her eyes to stare into his.

"You should go before I can no longer stop myself from doing what i wish to do to you right now." He sighed resting his forehand on hers.

"You really are a changed man." She smiled.

"Don't remind me." He laughed standing up and helping her up as well. "Goodnight Alexandra."

"Night Lucius." She said giving him a gentle kiss before leaving.

Alexandra sat in her office over summer break working on some work, she had sent her letter off three days ago an now awaited a reply. She stopped writing as a knock came to her door. "Enter."

"Headmistress might have a word with you?" Severus asked walking in.

"Of course, please have a seat. An i know it's a little late but thank you for helping with the field trip." She said placing her quill down to the side of her papers.

"As I recall i didn't have much choice in the matter." Severus replied sitting down.

"Yes, but you weren't a total bastard about it so i thank you for that. So what was it you need to speak to me about Snape?" she replied folding her hands on her desk,leaning into to listen.

"We're worried about you, all the staff is an even some of the students have asked about you. You haven't been seen at any meals for the last two months an any time you are seen it's for a few seconds at a time. What's going on Alexandra?" Severus asked her.

"Head-"

"Headmistress, yes i know sorry." He corrected himself.

There heads turned as the hawk flew in the open window an dropped a rose on her desk with a note.

"You know the owner of the bird i take it?" Severus asked bitterness lacing his voice.

"Yes. It is he that takes up allot of my time. I am fine, you an the rest need not worry about me." She said opening the note an reading it.

She smile, she had let Lucius walk the grounds with inviable cloak. The rose was a thank you gift, he was watching his son outside walking.

"I see. Will you be joining us for dinner then?" Severus asked standing up.

"Yes, I'll be there." She said putting the note in a drawer an conjured up a vase to place the rose in.

"Good evening then." Severus bowed leaving her.

In the middle of Dinner the owls arrived with mail Alexandra watched as a Ravenclaw boy walked up to the head table with a large box an handed it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled before her eyes went to a letter that was dropped off, it had the Ministry seal on it. Setting the box down she opened the letter.

_Headmistress Alexandra Elizabeth Stone Dumbledore,_

_If not for your father trust we would have thought you mad. But as we can not figure out which Death eater you are talking about we are most interested in your findings. I myself can guess it is not Severus Snape you are referring to. We at the Ministry wish to see your findings with in two day tops._

_Minister of Magic,_

_Cornelius Fudge._

Two days tops,crap she a day to figure out how to tell Draco his father was alive an she was hiding 's have to tell Harry an Snape they were both on the board an would passing judgment. Quickly grabbing her letter an the box she got up an left to go to her chambers. Once there she sat the box down.

"Lucius could you come down please."

"But of course." He smiled walking into the room.

"Read this." She told him handing him the letter.

Lucius read it an looked up at her in shocked. "Two days that's all there giving you?"

"Yes i have what i need to do a say to tell all done, but how to tell Draco that you're alive an I've kept it a secret from him. How do i tell Harry an Snape, an what about you are you ready to face the world again?" she asked.

"I have no fear Alex after all you are a Dumbledore." He smiled at her.

"Lucius i know i promised you your freedom but Harry will be there, he will pass judgment on you. You tried to kill him,Ron an Granger at your home. He knows you put Riddles diary in Ginny' do i even need to bring up what Granger went threw in your home? I don't think o can do this ." She sighed.

"I think you can." Lucius told her looking to her desk. "What's that, there's no name?"

"I don't know." She said tapping it with her wand it unwrapped to leave a Pensive sitting on the desk. "What is the world?"

"Take look maybe the Ministry has something they want you to see." Lucius told her.

"Then someone form there would have brought." She pointed out.

"Some times Love they want no one to know what they are doing. Take a look." He told her leaving her to it.

Removing her robe she pulled her hair back in to a ponytail, taking a deep breath she stuck her head in. Landing on her feet she looked around an found herself at a party. Slowly her eyes scanned the room.

"Bastard." She hiss knowing now who sent the pensive to her as she spotted Severus an Hermione leaving the room. "I'm not following." She said when she found she could not leave.

Of course she had no choice but to follow the memories so when the pull became to strong she walked on. As she watched them she noticed something was off with Severus she wasn't walking with the grace she usually did. Hermione was going on about something but Severus was using the wall to keep himself up right. Alexandra was in shock, Severus Snape the master of control was piss s drunk.

"Severus i think you're drunk." Hermione sighed as he kissed her neck the scene now changing to his rooms.

"I don't get drunk kitten." He slurred pulling her closer. "I need you so bad Kitten."

"Oh Severus." Hermione moaned wrapping her arms around him.

Alexandra turned away when they began to undress each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexandra turned when they started undressing each other, the whole time Severus kept call her his sex kitten. Closing her eyes Alexandra could;d stop the image but not there moans as they took pleasure in each other arms. Alexandra couldn't stop the tears as they fell from her closed eyes. When was when they came that her eyes shot open to stare at Severus.

Her name.

Her name fell from his lips, even bow as he held Hermione he whispered her name. Alexandra now understood what he was trying to tell her, it was her. He missed her so much an was so drunk her truly believe she had returned to him. She turned as the sun began to shine into the room. Her eyes went back to Severus as he slowly began to wake, at first they held hope then he rolled over an she jumped as he threw him out of the bed. When she ran into the bathroom she followed , turning away as he got sick. Her eyes then fell to Hermione as Snape soon came out an stared at her.

"You were drunk." She sighed.

"OF COURSE I WAS DRUNK YOU STUPID COW! WHEN I HAVE I EVER LEAD YOU TO BELIEVE I LIKE YOU MUST LESS COULD STAND YOU!GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM AN STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Alexandra watched as Hermione grabbed her things an ran for the flew, see turned to watch Severus fall to ground holding his head as he cried.

"What have i done ,my poor angel please forgive me."

Alexandra went to reach for him but felt herself being pulled out of the memories. She found herself in her chair, looking up some how she was not surprised to find Snape standing in front of her desk.

"At the moment i can not deal with right now, but mark my word Severus we will be talking about this when i get the time." She told him before he could talk.

Nodding Severus nodded leaving. Weather she was aware of it or not she had uses his first name. Severus knew he was finally getting threw to decided to call it a night she had to much on her mind an knew sleep would be hard to come to tonight.

To say the least the next morning was a hectic one, the first thing she did when she woke was to go over everything she wanted to present to the Ministry. That in its self was a headache, she went over everything at least three times , second guessing everything she she had to talk to Lucius.

"Lucius could you come down please."

"Of course." He smiled walking down the stairs.

"I'm going to call Draco in here an let him know what's going on. I -" She stopped as her door opened, Lucius quickly stepped back into the could have smacked herself for not warding the door. "Severus?"

"I was..." Severus paused as he spotted the shadowed figure. "I was not aware we had guests Headmistress."

"We don't , he's a guest of mine. Was there something i can do for you?" she asked watching as his shoulder slumped.

"I was wondering if you would be joining us for lunch, i can see the answer to that is no. Sorry to have interrupted." Severus said turning to leave

"Could please send Draco up a soon as possible."

"Of course." Severus nodded leaving.

"You know he thinks we're lovers." Lucius commented taking a seat.

"I can only deal with one thing at a time. Do you wish me to deal with him first?" Alexandra asked turning to face him.

"No, so what will you being telling Draco?"

"The truth. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm worried on how he will react to the news that i am alive." Lucius confessed.

"Most likely he'll be upset an confused, but he loves you Lucius no matter what you are his father." She told him trying to relax herself.

Lucius walked the floor as Alexandra went back to her papers waiting for Draco to arrive. So when a knock came to her door they both stopped what they were doing to stare at each other.

"Lucius wait up stairs please." She said getting up an going to the door. "Draco come in, please have a seat."

"Alex is something wrong, Severus said you need to se me?" Draco asked walking in an taking a seat in front of her desk.

"Wrong? No nothings wrong. Tomorrow i will be going to a meeting with the Minster and the Wizengamot, it's that meeting that i want to talk to about." She told him sitting down.

"Is the Minster bothering you?" Draco asked concerned.

"No, no i asked for the meeting. First the bird, Hawk was sent to watch you then later mostly you."

"WHAT! Someone was spying on me!" Draco growled jumping to his feet.

"Now please clam down an sit. Draco you know how my father could never really be a father to me because it would in danger me?"

"Alexandra who dose that Hawk belong to?"

"Draco, first you have to understand-"

"WHO OWNS THE BLOODY THING!"

"I am Headmistress Malfoy an you'd do well to mind your tone with me!" She warned him getting to her feet. "You have to understand in order to help him i had to keep this from you. The Hawk belongs to your father Draco, it's Lucius'."

"He's dead." Draco stated.

"No he faked his death, no body was ever found remember. No one could say for sure they saw him faked his death hoping i could him like my father helped Severus when i grew up."

"You lie, you wouldn't do that to me Alex,you spend all this time with a man i believed was dead an not tell me."

"Draco I-" She stopped as she heard Lucius coming down the stairs. "I couldn't tell you until i knew i could help him, i didn't want to give him to you only to have them take him away."

"Dragon." Lucius said stopping halfway down.

Draco turned not believing what he heard or saw. "Father?"

Lucius stood there not sure what to do, Alexandra walked up the stairs an placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just be his father Lucius that all a child ever really want, love him let him know you always have." She whispered continuing up the stairs an into her bedroom.

"I am truly sorry my son, but you must know everything i did i did to protect you." Lucius said going to his son an pulling him close.

"Father." Draco said whispered holding tight. "She's going to the Wizengamot for you?"

"Yes she's going to prove I'm a different man just like Albus did for Severus. I'll be free an we can start again my Dragon. This time the Malfoy name will be a name to be proud of."

It was two hours before dinner when Alexandra left her room smiling she left the Malfoy men talking as she headed out side to get some air, beside she thought it might be nice of the student actually saw her out an about.

"Do we really have anything to talk about?"

Alexandra turned from the lake to find Severus standing a few feet away.

"I all ready told you we will talk when i have the time to-"

"Am i not worth you finding the time?" He snapped.

"Bloody hell! There are more blooding well important things then you Severus Snape!You know what i am i can only handle so much at a time! Either you wait or just PISS OFF!" She yelled storming past him.

"Alexandra what is going on?" Severus said going after an grabbing her arm.

"You'll find out. The meeting the Wizengamot was called for,i asked for it." She said pulling her arm away an leaving him.

She went back to her office an felt her mood lift as she watch Lucius watch his son as he told him of everything he had done since the war spotted her an smiled getting up.

"Do you really think you can free him Alex?"

"Son have you ever know a Dumbledore to fail?" Lucius asked with a grin.

"Well, no." Draco replied

"Well we should be going to dinner unless you wish to stay here an eat with your father."

"I would."

"Then i will leave you once again." She smiled. "Oh an you may accompany me tomorrow Draco if you wish."

"Thank you i would like to be there." Draco said going to her a giving her a hug.

Dinner was a quiet affair Severus keep looking at her but her mind was on tomorrow not in the now. When the meal was done she sat as everyone left before she took her leave. When she arrived Lucius was waiting for her.

"What is wrong Alexandra?" He asked the moment she closed the door.

"Nothing, you should go an rest you'll need it." She told him sitting down.

"You know your father wasn't to proud to ask for some help when he needed it." He pointed out not moving.

"It's Severus." She sighed looking at him "He just keeps pushing me to deal with what happen an i just don't have the energy. I know he's hurting i can feel it when ever he's near, but...Lucius i have to focus on you if i want to help you. I have to." She said looking away as she said the last part.

"He'll understand when this is all over." He said taking her hands in his own an pulling her up. "Now take your own advise an go to bed." He said giving her cheek a kiss before he retired himself.

Alexandra went to bed shortly after, hoping she was truly ready for what the morning would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The meeting.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Stone Dumbledore, you have called this meeting to prove that you have reformed a Death eater, is that true?"

"Yes Minster."

"Well we would all like to hear what you have to say then."

"First off i must ask that most of the governs of the board put aside there hate for this person an truly listen to what i have to say. It is for this reason that will with hold his name until I'm finished. After becoming Headmistress about a week in i received a letter asking me to meet with said letter was brought to me by a Hawk that is know to the School,it had been seen there since Harry an Ron' first day. That bird was a spy for the man i have brought here today." She stopped as everyone started to mumble.

"Quiet please." Albus demanded.

"I know anything i say will be hard to believe so i have put to gather some memories i wish to show you." Alexandra said turning as the doors opened an Draco brought in a Pensive.

"There you go." He smiled sitting on the table in front of her.

"Thank you. In this pensive are memories of my conversations with the ex- Death Eater." Pulling her wand she placed it in the pensive, giving it a stir she pulled her wand cast the memories in the air to play like a movie.

Of course they could not see the man in the memories an his voice was deeper then it really was, but the could hear both parties clearly. She watched them as they watched what was happening in front of them. When it was done the memories fell back into the pensive.

"Alexandra you made him relive his crimes?" Ron asked her.

"I did."

"An his reaction was his remorse real?" Minerva asked.

"It was. It pain his deeply as you saw his pain brought him to his knees. He bagged me to stop an he cried. He lived with those thoughts everyday, everyday he was in his own hell."

"An you truly believe if not for his son he would have left anyway?" Severus asked.

"Who knows." She shrugged. Can you truly tell us if not for Lilly that you would have left?" She asked him.

"We have heard your case, dose he have anything to say for himself?" The Minster asked.

"Yes he dose." She said turning as once again the doors opened.

The whole room exploded into voices an gasped as Lucius walked into the room.

"What is the Meaning of this, Lucius Malfoy is Dead!" The Minister yelled.

"You can't have us believe he's reformed!" Someone else yelled.

"Please listen?" Alexandra pleaded yelling over the noise. "Let him speak please."

"I know many of you are parents an can understand why i did what i did. My son's safety was an is the only thing matters to me. I regret every soul i hurt to keep him safe, but i had no choice. As you've heard i could have had Alexandra Dumbledore killed if not worse Voldemort would have reward me great to know that Albus had a child, the same goes with Severus an Albus. I knew everything that went on in that school an i keep it to myself. I keep that information because i wanted the right side to win." Lucius stated.

"An how do you feel about as your friend s call them, Mudbloods?" Fudge asked him.

"I don't like them but i do not wish them all dead."

"You expect us to believe that?"

"Why not, you don't like Severus but you believe him." He pointed out.

"Severus has Albus vouching for him."

"An Lucius has me." Alexandra stated.

"Well if Lucius would step out side with his son we can discuss what we will do." Albus told them.

"Do you have an ideal how much danger you were in?"

"None, i took his wand. And as he pointed out if he wanted to harm me he could have when i was just a child." She replied.

"He tried to kill us."

"He tired to kill Ginny, he stud by while Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"What you have done! If you where in is shoes, if it was your son or daughter, your mother or father. Would you not have done the same thing?" she asked.

"You spent all this time with him alone?" Severus asked

"Yes, an as you saw there a moment he wanted to take me, the man we came to fear wouldn't have thought twice about taking what he wanted. But Lucius didn't he sent me away instead."

"Alex, deep down in your heart do you truly believe he's of no danger to anyone?" Harry asked her.

"Yes i do."

"An this as nothing to do with the strand relationship you once had with your own father?"

"That's why i helped. But i would not stand behind him if i truly did not believe him to be a changed man."

"Then i believe you." Harry told her surprising everyone.

"I don't trust him but i do trust you Alex." Ron added with a nodded.

"You have my full support." Albus told her.

"And mine as well." Minerva smiled.

"Is there anyone who doesn't believe Lucius Malfoy is a changed man?" Everyone looked around but not a hand went up, sighting Fudge looked to Alexandra. "He's your responsibly now."

Alexandra nodded an the doors were opened again letting the Malfoy men in.

"Lucius Malfoy, the Ministry has heard your case an has passed judgment. Will you accept the verdict?"

"I will Minster."

"You have been found guilty of being a Death Eater."

Draco nearly fell as Lucius looked to Alexandra who nodded to him to keep listening as he held his son up.

"Do to the circumstances of your case, we will not be sending you to Azkaban. You will how ever hand your wand over to Miss Alexandra for a the term of Five years, you will also in this time report to Alexandra once a month. If we find you have returned to your old way you will be sent to Azkaban at once." Fudge told him.

"Lucius." Phoenix called to him. "Please pull back your sleeve an show me your Dark mark."

Walking over to her he did as she asked, closing her eyes she placed her wand on his arm. Lucius eyes widen as the mark faded more until it was gone.

Opening her eyes she smiled at him. "Now you are a free man."

Lucius didn't waste a moment as he grabbed her into his arms a kissed before letting her go. "I will forever be in your debt Alexandra Dumbledore."

"This calls for a party." Albus smiled.

"Albus i think that's Alex's line now." Minerva laughed.

"Yes, a Party at Hogwarts all are invited." She smiled as Lucius pulled her into a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The party was in full swing an about an hour into it Severus decided to make his escape. He was inches from the door when he froze,he couldn't move his feet. Turing his head he found Alexandra staring at him before she turned to talk to Lucius. Severus felt something in his hands, opening it he found a note.

'Please be in my office with in an hour to discuss are past.'

Looking back at her once he headed to his own chambers. After a shower an a change of clothes Severus headed to her office letting himself in he froze.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed closing the door.

"She asked me to meet her here." Hermione growled back.

"Great." Severus reply rolling his eyes at her.

Hermione was about to replied when the door opened. "...swear I'll come in moment."

"You better we haven't truly thanked you yet."

"I promise, now will you two go party." Alexandra said before turning an entering the room. "Please sit." She told them walking to her desk an sitting down. "Well i have seen what happened that night so feel free to talk."

"I'm so sorry Alexandra, i never meant to hurt you. I was lonely an i was afraid we had lost you."

"So you felt sleeping with a man you knew i had feelings for would be a fitting way to remember me?" Alexandra asked raising a brow.

"No i guess i wasn't thinking." She answered lowing her head.

"An you, My hair may be the same color as hers but my mine is wavy not busy an i was an still am built more then her in the fact that i was no where near London at the time,where you truly that drunk you couldn't tell us apart?"

"I missed you so bad i just wanted it to me be. When she said you might be dead i was hit with the fact that that could be the case an in my drunken state i went into denial an believed you had returned to me." Severus told her.

"An Granger as smart as you are you couldn't tell he was long past piss drunk?"

"I guess i just didn't care." She mumbled.

"Severus you could have handle that a whole lot better there was no reason to go at her like that, you being older an an Professor should have know when to stop drinking."

"I-" Severus started but was cut of when she raised her hand for him to stop.

"I no longer care to discus this, in fact i truly wish we all could just forget it even happened. No one wished for anyone to get hurt it just happened. And i think we all can agree we've waisted enough time an energy on this."

"Dose...dose that mean you don't hate us, that we are forgiven?" Hermione asked sitting up straighter.

"Dealing with Lucius i have learned some things just aren't worth losing over stupid mistakes." She smiled at her. "Now a believe i heard Ron asking Harry about where you were so you should run along."

"Thank you Alex, I'll see you later?" Hermione asked standing.

"Yes, I've promised the Malfoy boys that i would return."

Severus waited until they were alone before he looked at her. "Are you an Lucius lovers?"

"No, i am attracted to him but he cares to much about your friendship to make a move. And i would never sleep with one of your friends."

"But you would my Godson, after swearing never to let anyone but me touch you?"

"You asked me to promise to never let anyone touch me like you did or to see me like you did. Draco's touches were not that of love but of lust an my body responded in kind. He didn't touch me like you nor did he see me like you did. I have not broken my word, you how ever did take another into your bed."

"I didn't intend to." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know that now Severus i saw you on the floor, saw how hurt an angry you were. As I've said i forgive you both." She told him looking down at her hands.

"But there something else isn't there?" Severus asked.

"I can forgive Severus but i can't let you back into my heart, I'm not that strong anymore the pain i felt when i found you had loved her nearly killed me." She told him looking up at him with sad eyes.

"So that's it, we're over?" He asked rising from his seat as his anger rose as well.

"Yes. I'm sorry Severus i-"

"You're Sorry! I let you into my life, my heart. I let my guard down i let my self believe i could be loved an love someone in return! I survived a bloody war for you an now because some stupid hormonal dressed up MUDBLOOD YOU WANT TO WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Severus said ending his statement with a shout.

"WHAT...DID ... YOU...CALL ...HER! " Alexandra shouted jumping from her chair.

"You can't just walk away from me Alexandra i-"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER!"

"Hormonal,stupid dressed up up Mud..." Severus stop his eyes going wide as he realized what he had just said. "I didn't mean to use that word..."

"You said it not only said it but you shouted it, some where you must believe it. What will you say about me Severus? When you leave this room what hurtful vile things with come out of you mouth about me? "She asked him both anger an hurt that he would feel that way about anyone.

"I would never call you that!"

"Of course not both my parents were magic folk,but do have my faults don't i? I f i ever hear that or any other slur come from your mouth again you will be dismissed. Now i have a party to get back to." She told him walking past him an out the door.

Alexandra walked back into the Great hall to hear cheering an laughing, the girls where talking to Hermione an the men where all Giving Ron pats on the back.

"Did i miss something?" She asked them.

"Hermione finally caved in an agreed to marry me. "Ron ginned at her.

"No joking?" She asked looking to Hermione.

"No joking I'm going to be a real Weasley." Hermione smiled holding up her ring hand.

"As you friend an Headmistress we must have the wedding here."

"Oh that would be lovely thank you Alex." Hermione said close to tears as she ran to her an hugged her.

"Well it looks like we got another reason to party." Lucius said grabbing Alexandra hand an twirling her out onto the dance floor.

Once again Alexandra was preoccupied with planing a wedding. Within three months of there engagement Hermione an Ron were getting married


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Is everything in place?" Alexandra asked holding her red grown so she could walk with out fear of tripping on it as she entered the Great hall.

"Yes yes an for the hundredth time yes. Will you chill out." Draco told her walking in after her.

"Uh it's so...Gryffindor." Severus stated in discuss.

"Being that there both from that house that dose seem to make since, what did you think you see green an silver?" Nathaniel asked with a smirk.

"Watch yourself boy." Severus warned him.

"Both of you stop now." Alexandra told them as she walked up to the high table making sure everything was in place. "You will all behave an be happy for them i don't care if you fake it. BE NICE."

The wedding was beautiful an everyone was on there best behavior. Alexandra how ever felt very depressed, she had been so happy for her friends but when they finally said i do she looked around at all the happy couples an felt so alone. She could never have that because she was to scared to even try to get it. Some Dumbledore she made.

"Alright ladies time to trow the roses!" Hermione yelled.

Alexandra stepped back an leaned against the wall to watch.

"Aren't going to join in?" Lucius asked coming to stand by her.

"The flowers go to the next to wed, that isn't me so i see no point." she said looking up at him.

"Alex watch out!"

She turned as her name was called an froze as her hand rose to catch what was flying at her.

"Well i guess Dumbledore' don't know everything." Lucius smiled

Alexandra looked at him, then the flowers an then to the crowd who were looking at her.

"Excuse me please." She said running from the room.

Holding her dress with one hand she flew down the hall tossing the follows out the first window she came to she rushed to her office. 'Stupid flowers! how dare they fly to me!' she fumed swinging her door opened she slammed it shut behind her. She had no one in her life why had they gone to her?

"Uhhhhhh!" Alexandra screamed as she spotted the roses sitting on her desk. "Inflamora!" She shouted pointing her wand at the flowers. A grin crossed her lips as the roses went up in flames, that grin quickly turned in anger as the fired died down an the flowers laid there untouched. "BLOODY DAMN MAGIC!"

"My dear child are you alright?" her father called from behind the door.

Alexandra turned a flicked her wand so the door would open. "Tell me you didn't do this?" She asked pointing to the flowers as Albus an Minerva walked in.

"Of course not dear some magic can not be messed with." Minerva told her.

"Why my child are you so upset? This should be a good thing." Albus asked her.

"Papa i have no one in my life these should not have come to me. It has made me very confused." She sighted leaning on her desk.

"Then you probably don't want to know who caught the garter belt do you?" Minerva asked her.

"No not re-"

"Severus did." Albus cut in with a smile. "Although he wasn't trying to that's what's so funny, it landed on his nose." Albus laughed remembering the look in Snapes face.

"Yes well he didn't think it was to funny." Minerva smirked.

"If you both would excuse me i really would like to be alone." Alexandra said rubbing her forehead.

"If you need anything please come to us." Albus said giving her cheek a kiss before taking his wife' hand an leaving.

Alexandra looked back at the flowers, grabbing them she tossed them across the room before storming up to her room.

Severus sat in his office the garter hanging from his finger as he smiled. There was only one women in the world he would marry an the fates had shown him that it was meant to be when he saw the roses land in her hand he had fear someone else would get the garter but with out even trying it came to him. He knew that in time she would come to him as well. But Severus didn't want to wait he had waited long enough he wanted her by his side now. His smile got wider as he put the garter down an got up. Going into is privet storage room he pulled out the green an red pensive that he hadn't seen in years an headed to Alexandra' office.

All she wanted to do was cry, why was life being so cruel to her? was someone just playing some sick joke on her or had the fates chosen her as there life long joke? She just couldn't understand it, felling a pull at her wards she got out of bed an headed down to her office. Stopping on the stairs she pointed her wand an watched as the door opened to show Severus standing there. Great just what she need.

"How can help you Severus?" She said walking down to meet him her eyes eyeing the pensive.

"I want to take the memories out of here." He said setting it down on her desk.

"And you brought it to me because?" she asked him.

"Because this is are Pensive i can get anything out with out you, that's how we designed it." He told her.

"Oh, right I'm sorry i forgot."

Holding her hand out for him to take they both pulled there wands an pressed the tips to the rim of the pensive. Then they both spoke;

"Reveal to me your secrets."

All at once millions of voices could be heard as the memories flew back to were they belonged.

'Severus promise you'll always love me.'

'Always.'

'Well that was easy i thought you'd give a love won't last forever speech.'

'Only fools who have never loved believe that, but i wonder will you always love me?'

'Always. Even when my heart stops an my soul departs from my body i will always love you Severus.'

'Do you like when i touch you like this love?'

'Uh yes oh yes.'

'Hmm but what about this, do you like this as well?'

'Oh Gods Severus!'

'So god oh Alex...Merlin' bread women I'm coming undone.'

'Severus oh gods yesssss!'

Alexandra's hands flung in the air trying to stop the images an voice's she had forgotten about. Severus how ever embraced every thought with a smile on his face. When the pensive was empty Alexandra fell to her hands an knees crying as the emotions still ran threw her body.

"Alex i didn't mean-" Severus rushed to her side

"Oh Gods... you love me so much. How can some love that much? I can still feel it...i... I don't know what to do." She cried looking up at him "I can feel your pain an i just don't know what to do to stop it. I'm so sorry i just don't know what to do."

"Your heart Alex, what dose your heart tell you?"

"I doesn't want to hurt anymore."

"It won't Alexandra i swear just please let me back into your heart."

"I don't-"

"Alexandra i will go mad if can't have.I have never wanted anything as much as i want you. No it's not a want, Alexandra i need you. With out you i will surely die a slow, lonely painful death."

"That's a little much don't you think?" She asked sitting back as she wiping her tears away.

"That is how i feel, a life were i see you but can not have you is a fate more cruel then anything the Dark Lord could have dreamed up."

"Do you think, maybe we can be friends an see what happens?"

"If that is what you want, i will do what ever it takes."

"Alright friends." She smiled as he helped her up.

"Would you care to join me for a friendly drink?" Severus asked her.

"Yes that would be fine, shell we stay here?"

"My chambers if you don't mine, for a drink a nothing more i swear."

"Alright." She nodded.

Making sure to avoid the rest of the wedding party the two headed down to Severus' chambers. Once there Alexandra took a seat while Severus fixed there drinks.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked handing her her drinks before he sat down.

"Yes i do, an do you feel better?" she replied before taking a sip.

"I too am feeling better. I seduced you once I'm more then sure i can do it again.." He grinned.

"You didn't seduce me Severus, you weren't even aware that i loved you until i told you." She pointed out with a smile.

"Yes but i did kiss you first, an there must have been something i did to have you fall in love with me." Severus said drinking his whiskey.

"Everything. I don't think it was just one thing."

"What did you notice about me first Alex?"

"Um...your walk." she smirked as his glass froze mid way to his lips.

"My...walk?"

"Yes, Severus your walk. You have this...perfect walk full of power an those robes, it's like they have a life of there own. It's was very heard not to watch you."

"Is that all, my walk?"

"No i noticed your walk first, but that was nothing when i heard you talk. It was something else to hear you talk about something you felt so passionate about."

"Or when i was being passionate.?"

"Yes, but you asked what made me fall for you not love you more." she smirked.

"Of course please go on, I'm not use to hearing compliments."

"Your eyes an how when ever i looked into them i felt as if you could see right into the heart of my being. and the faces you make, be it mad or that nasty little smirk you get when ever Slytherins top Gryffindor. Or the simple way you brew a potion."

"What's so special about that?" Severus asked watching her.

"You're relax, your face it free from all tension. You see to be at peace as you move around gracefully. It's truly a beautiful thing to watch, your beautiful to watch like that." She replied with a sigh seeing the image in her minds eye. "Not that you're ugly any other time, i think you're very handsome. But at that moment you're just breath taken beautiful. I also like the way your hair falls down to shield you from the world. You look very sexy when you peak out from under your hair."

Severus watched her truly surprised at what he heard. "Thank you Alex, i have never heard myself described in such a handsome way."

"As I've said, you are handsome."

"May i tell you why i fell in love with you?"

"Please do."

"I will admit because you were a Gryffindor i paid little if any attention to you."

"Am a Gryffindor but go on." She smiled.

"I took notice to you that day Granger answered a question an you corrected her an gave me the right answer. At that moment i wished you were a Slytherin. Of course from that day on i looked forward to having you in my class. But it was that night in the library that i first noticed you as a women an not a child. I was pulled to you, then when i learned you hadn't told your friends about me crying i know i would never look at you as a Gryffindor either."

"But what did you notice about me Severus?"

"Besides that your an Emotional?"

"Yes Severus, besides that."

"I noticed that your eyes change colors depending on your mood, i noticed you walk with a soft bounce an that when you laugh it is the most beautiful sound in the world. An your smile could melt the coldest of hearts. Something in which you did by the way. But i noticed that your robes couldn't hide the fact that you were a full grown witch."

"You like my laugh?"

"Yes i do it's soft an sweet, though i have not heard it in a while."

"I'd laugh but it would be forced." she smiled.

"A smile will do just for now."

For hours the two sat an talked enjoying there drinks. Then a knock came to the door, excusing himself Severus went to answer it.

"Severus." Lucius said walking in.

"One usually waits to be invited in before entering some ones home."

"I haven't seen you in ages an this is how you greet me?"

"I think i will excuse myself." Alexandra said sitting her glass down an standing. "It was really a pleasure Severus."

"Theres no reason to leave on my account." Lucius told her.

"No i must,I'm afraid it's late an i have to find temporary fill ins for are newly weds. Besides i think you two have plenty to talk about."

"Must you really leave?" Severus asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, but there is always tomorrow Severus. Goodnight gentlemen." She smiled walking out.

"Night." Lucius smiled.

"Goodnight Alexandra."

"So, i have been some help i see." Lucius commented fixing himself a drink.

"How have you been helped?" Severus asked sitting down.

"Who do you think sent that note, I told her life was to short to hold on to hate. I think i have been some help Severus."

"We're just friends Lucius."

"Well that's something, you weren't even friends the first time." Lucius grinned having a seat.

For the rest of the night the two old friends sat an talked. Alexandra in the mean time went back to the party to find her to replacement Professors. She had the two perfect people for the job an she knew they'd say yes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You did what?" Draco asked matching the slightly ill face of his Godfather.

"I asked Harry an my father to fill in for the newly weds." Alexandra smiled before sipping her tea.

"An i have a feeling I'm not going to like where this is going." Severus groaned.

"Surely they said no."

"They said yes of course. They should be here any moment now." She replied.

"Couldn't you have asked you step-mom?" Draco asked.

"Of course i could have." She grinned.

To say the least the staff meetings were much more fun with Harry an Albus on staff.

"Severus might i have a word with you?" Albus asked as a meeting came to an end.

"Of course Albus." Severus replied following him.

"How are things with my daughter?"

"We are friends." Severus answered watching his face.

"Ah, good good. I really think you two are good for each other."

"You do?"

"Come now Severus, I know my first reaction wasn't good-"

"You tried to choke me to death." Severus cut in.

"Yes well you have to understand i still saw here a my little Alexandra. I have had time to face the fact that the little girl who use to run around chasing fairies had grown up into a women who will have men chasing her mother died i never thought i would see her happy again, but when she came here an fell in love with you i saw the little girl i thought had died with her mother. You made her happy and she made your life a little more brighter."

"True. Before her i could have cared less if i died in that war or not. But knowing she was out there an loved me, actually wanted me..."

"Made you fight to live." Albus smiled.

"She made allot of us fight to live didn't she?"

"She's something special to everyone here at Hogwarts."

"And what are two Professors doing wondering the hall on a night like this?" Both men turned to see Draco Malfoy an Harry Potter walking there way.

"You two should be careful, someone might think you're up...to something." Harry grinned.

"Funny." Severus replied.

"Yes an one could ask the same of you two boys." Albus added.

"Well, we are heading to the Headmistress office for some tea an a some lit conversation." Harry answered.

"Would you two like to join us?" Draco asked.

"Tea sounds lovely."Albus said grabbing Severus by the arm. " Join us Severus."

Alexandra looked up with a raised brow when she heard more then two pairs of feet coming to her door waving her wand the door came open.

"Hello, we spotted these two in the hall." Harry said walking in an pointing behind him.

"We think they were up to something." Draco added.

"Know my father, that couldn't surprise me." She laughed. "Please join us."

"But of course." Albus smiled pushing Severus down in the chair closes to his daughter.

"I hope we're not intruding on you Alex." Severus said sitting down.

"Oh no, i would have invited you both but you two seemed in a hurry to leave the meeting." She said with a smile as she fixed them tea.

"Just wanted to have a little chat with Severus. Did you bake these?" Albus asked bitting into a cookie he took from the plate in front of him.

"Yes i did, do you like them?"

"They melt in my mouth." He replied grabbing another.

"So Alex I was wondering if you's have dinner with me this weekend?" Harry asked as Severus glared at him.

"Dinner?" Alexandra questioned sipping her tea.

"Yes, you do still eat don't you?" Harry laughed.

"Of course i do. Might i ask why you wish to dine with me?"

"No special reason."

"O I forgot Alex dear i won't be able to accompany Severus this weekend for the Hogsmade trip." Albus told her.

"Draco?"

"Sorry no can do." He grinned behind his cup.

"Harry?"

"I would love to really but i promise some Ron to help with practice."

"Well instead of asking everyone I'd be more then happy to go on the trip with you if you don't mind having the Headmistress tagging along Severus."

"Of course i always enjoy your company, an with the Headmistress there the children are bond to behave better."

"So back to my question, Will you have dinner with me." Harry asked.

"Okay." She said before leading the conversation into another area.

The group talked about this an that until Albus stud up an yawn.

"It's getting late i must asked to be accused my child."

"Of course." She said standing up as did her other guests.

"Goodnight Alex."

"Night Harry." She said walking them out.

"Sweet dreams." Draco winked leaving.

"Good night Draco." She laughed. "Night father."

"Goodnight Angel." He said giving her forehead a kiss.

"Alexandra?" Severus questioned as when it was just them two.

"Yes Severus." She asked turning to him.

"Might i give you a goodnights kiss?"

"Uh...well..."

"A friendly one." Severus added an she nodded. "Thank you." Severus said taking her hands as he stepped closer to her an lightly touched his lips to hers. "Goodnight Alexandra." He whispered turning away after the kiss.

"Goodnight Severus." Alexandra whispered back unable to take her eyes off him until he faded from her view.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Hogsmade weekend.

"All right those with permission slips follow me and the Headmistress, those with out will be staying here." Severus said turning on his heels an looking at Alexandra. "Are you cold?"

"A little, I'll warm up as we go." She smiled turning as a third year Gryffindor grabbed her hand. "Mr. Rite is everything alright?"

"I... I um." the young boy stuttered looking up at her.

"You what Mr. Rite?" Severus growled an the boy held her hand tighter.

"I've never been to Hogmade an- The boy stopped.

"An you what?" Severus snapped

"Professor really, theres no need to yell at the boy." She scolded him. "Go on with the other children, Mr. Rite will be fine with me." She said smiling at the boy.

"As you wish Headmistress." Severus said giving the boy a death glare before turning to the other children. "Alright lets go!"

"Thank you." The boy said following her.

"Is someone bothering you Mr. Rite?"

"Debbie Stone an her pals."

"I see. I will take care of that." She smiled looking down at him with a smile."You just have fun okay."

"Okay." He smiled letting go of her hand an running up to his friends.

Alexandra looked over the group of children until she find Mrs. Stone an headed to her. "Ms. Stone a word please."

"Yes Headmistress."

"As of this moment you stop bulling the other students are we clear?"

"Yes Headmistress."

"If you fail to do this then i will inform your Head of house. Go on now."

"Yes Headmistress."

"Using me to threaten them now are we?" Severus asked walking up beside her.

"You're her Head of house, i can't help it if they find you threatening." She smiled.

"True, with you join me for a drink while the children play?"

"I'd love to Severus." She replied leading the way.

Sitting down Severus ordered a fire whiskey an Alexandra ordered a Butter beer.

"Do you think Potters in love with you?" Severus asked picking his mug up.

Alexandra's glass froze in mid-air as she stared at him.

"He did ask you out to dinner, an if i remember right he was very upset when you left an even more so when he found out about my...Little mistake. And i recall you telling me once that he at one time wanted you ."

"I could tell you what i think, but you want to know if i 'know' if he loves me am i correct?"

"You are."

"I see." She said sitting her cup down. "You're worried that if Harry dose love me that my heart would take the easy route an love him back, thus ending an shattering an hope an dreams you had for us. Am i right again?"

"Yes." Severus admitted lowering his head.

"Then do you, deep down in her your heart truly want to know the answer to that question?" She asked watching him.

"No I don't. But i must know thee answer, dose Potter still love you?" Severus replied looking up at her as she nodded yes. "I see. So this dinner is in fact a date you have."

"One could look at it that way i suppose, or one could see it as two old friends having dinner."

"An what do you see it as Alexandra?"

"To old friends having dinner. Harry's feeling haven't changed for me a nor have mine for him. " She said giving him a warm smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Severus I'm sure, Harry is like a brother to me."

"And what are your feelings for Draco?"

"Draco?"

"Malfoy, yes. What are your feelings for him?"

"I don't love him as one would love a lover."

"But like his father you are attracted to him?"

"I couldn't sleep with someone if i wasn't."

"You are aware that he has feelings for you an unlike his father i don't think he cares about my feelings."

"His feelings are lust. And if he didn't care about you then wouldn't he have already made a move on me?"

"An Nathaniel?"

"Severus why don't you just ask me if I'm in love with anyone else it would be allot faster."

"Do you love anyone else?"

"I can't bring myself to let you back into my heart again, theres no way i could to love anyone else, nor do i think i want to."

"But you do wish to love me again don't you?"

"Severus i never stopped loving you, one can not just shut there heart off."

"So fear keeps you from me."

"Funny how much a four letter word can do isn't it Severus."

"We should round up the students now." Severus said standing up as did she, in silence they headed out to get the children.


	11. Chapter 11 end

Chapter 11 Dinner with Harry Potter

Alexandra sipped her wine as Harry smiled at her, with a sigh she put her glass down.

"Is everything alright Alex?" He asked worried.

"I still love him Harry, you must know that don't you?" She replied.

"Yes but what i don't know...what i don't understand is why? After every thing he's done to you why? How could still love a man who slept with your best friend?" Harry asked both hurt an upset.

"The heart wants what the heart wants Harry."

"The heart wants? The heart wants! That is the stupid bloody thing you'd ever said Alex! Damn it you tell me now why Snape, why not me? Why can't you love me?" Harry yelled causing every head to turn to look at them.

"Perhaps we could take this conversation to some place a little more privet Harry." Alexandra said calmly.

"Fine." He replied eating.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence but as soon as they left an Alexandra closed the door to her office Harry started

"It can't be his looks, you can't think he looks better then me." He said walking her floor as she sat down.

"As a matter of fact i do, but you of all people should know i do not judge a person on how they look." She pointed out.

"What?"

"Harry-"

"Just tell me Alex because i have been racking my brain trying to find an answer, to come up with some reason as to why you would love him an not me." He said coming to a stop in front of her.

Alexandra stared at him thinking for a while before she answered.

"Why did you fall in love with Ms. Weasley or Cho?"

"They were beautiful, i was attracted to them. That doesn't answer-"

"Why me Harry, why after all this time do you still feel for me what you do?"

Harry now stared at her.

"I..."

"You think of my father as your own don't you?"

"Yes but-"

"But you feel the need to protect an love me, but Harry can you look me in the eyes an tell me you truly love me?"

"I do love you." Harry sighted.

"Alright lets try this the muggle way. Close your eyes. " Said waiting as Harry did what she asked. "Now picture yourself forty years from now sitting in a boat on a lake, there sitting across from you is the love of your life. The one person in which you could not live with out with out her you are died a body with no soul. Harry what is that women' name, say it? Call for her."

"Ginny." He whispered opening his eyes.

"She still loves you Harry, maybe you should go visit her." She smiled at him.

"Alex i-"

"It's alright Harry, i still love you like a brother."

"So Snape makes you laugh dose he?"

"Uh?" She asked confused.

"Ginny, she makes me laugh an i enjoy talking to her an you know just hang out."

"Oh, well yes he makes me laugh an i enjoy listening to him talk."

"So then why if you love him so much are you sitting here with me?"

"Because Harry my heart can not trust-"

"Close your eyes."

"Harry-"

"Alex close your eyes."

"Fine."

"You're in a dark place, theres no light. You don't know were you are or where the walls are, all you do know is that in the distance you can hear Snape calling for you. He needs you, behind you there is light behind you can see everything an its safe there are no voices calling you. What are you going to do Alex go the safe route or-"

"I go into the dark, i go to help him."

"Alright keep your eyes closed. You're walking on an now you know where the walls are, there closing in on you an Snape is no longer calling for you now he is screaming for you is voice racked with pain-"

"Stop, Harry Stop!"

"No don't open your eyes yet. He's screaming in pain what are you doing Alex?"

"I'm running to him!"

"Alright you've made it to him , but he isn't screaming any more in fact he isn't even moving."

"Harry." Alex cried not opening her eyes.

"Severus Snape is dead Alexandra, Severus Snape lies dead surrounded by nothing but darkness with your face on his mind an your name on his lips. Now what will you do?"

"I...I lay down an die with him." she whispered threw her tears.

Harry went to her side. "Open your eyes Alex. Today Severus is alive but we all know life can be so short. Do you want to risk living with this feeling for ever is something was to happen to him.

"No." She said looking at him. "Thank you Harry."

"Thank you. I'll just go tell Snape you wish to see him Yes."

"Yes." She nodded before he left her.

"Snape." Harry said barging into his office.

"Oh please do come in Potter." Snape growled looking up from his work.

"Alexandra wishes to see you." He smiled leaving.

Severus didn't't like that smile one bit. He rose to his feet and headed to her chambers. He had a feeling he was right about Potter an now the brat who lived was going to steal his Alexandra. Damn if he'd let the boy live long after she told him she loved the boy. He didn't't bother to knock an just headed in he stopped how ever when he spotted her by the window tears clearly falling down her beautiful face. He was at her side in a split of a second, he didn't't have time to say anything as her arms wrapped around his neck she let a sigh escape her lips.

"I couldn't live if i didn't' have you by my side Severus, you must know that." She cried.

"Is that so?" He asked holding on to her.

"I forgive you Severus, i really do i don't care about what was. Just promise me as long as it is in your power you will not leave me alone to live a life of pain an sorrow."

"I will promise you if you can do the same Alex."

"I do i swear it."

"Alexandra why the change, why the tears?"

Alexandra told him what happened with Harry am what Harry had said to her. Severus looked out the window thinking as she spoke.

"You felt like you would die?" He asked.

"I know i would have Severus, my heart loves you so much that i would die the moment you did." She cried still seeing his lifeless body in her mind.

Severus pulled her to him, placing her hand on his chest his other hand lifted her head so they locked eyes.

"I'm very much alive my love. You feel my heart beat so please no more tears. The gods themselves could not tear me away from you. I am your slave Alexandra, bound to love you even after death. I would not have it any other way. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Severus. I too will love you long after the last breath has left my body, an in death i will find you an love you for all times. Nothing will keep me from your arms." She replied.

The moment the words left her mouth she jumped as there was a white flash of light. When she could see again she stared into the smiling face of Severus Snape. Her eyes went wide as he held up his hand there was a ring on his finger, looking at her own hand she found a matching ring on her own finger.

"I believe she just took a wedding vow." She stated.

"It seems we have, do you mine?" Severus asked taking her hand.

"No. " She smiled letting him pull her closer.

"I would like it very much if you'd wear my mothers ring." he told her.

"I'd be honored to, but Severus we have to actually have a wedding. Father an mother would kill us both if we don't have a proper wedding."

"Well then my little wife you need to get together with your girlfriends a plan a grand wedding, the biggest the wizarding world has ever seen." He smiled.

"Mmm i can do that tomorrow I'd much rather go to bed my dear husband." She purred.

"Ah of course the honeymoon." Severus laughed scooping her up an heading to her bed.

The Snape wedding was an to this very day five year later is the biggest wedding to date and every year on there anniversary the Daily prophet runs a whole article on there wedding, what there doing at that time. So what are they doing now?

Well Severus still teaches DADA an is still the Deputy Headmaster an Alexandra is still the Headmistress. And if you really do read the prophet you'd know that they are expecting there third child. Rumor has it it'll be twins. Severus is hoping for boys since he always has two beautiful girls name Elena an Annabelle Snape. Annabelle is the spiting image of her father (But with a smaller nose) but it's Elena that takes after him.

Well that my friends is what happens when people see the real you. You might just find your soul mate an live...

HAPPILY EVER AFTER


End file.
